Miraculous Little Drabbles
by KokoAmethyst
Summary: Just a little series of oneshots about anything that comes to mind surrounding the two main characters! Brace yourself for a feels train full of fluff, humor, and some angst! Rated K for some chapters (may change for some later chapters if you catch my drift;P)
1. I Remember Your Name

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back! (and hopefully here to stay!) So, I might have fallen into the deep abyss that is Miraculous Ladybug not so accidentally and so I'm sorta kinda obsessed with it now. I literally have four different stories that I have started all based around Adrienette and MariChat for I am MariChat trash! I've decided to post this as a starter for a small series of oneshots that I will be posting to get back into the swing of writing. I apologize for the shortness of it for I actually wrote this for and English short story and the limit was five pages and everything had to be double spaced. I have a few other things that I would like to say but it'll wait until the end of the story so I don't bore you. Without further ado, I give you the first story of** ** _'Miraculous Little Drabbles' (sorry if that title is the same or relatively close to someone else's)_**

 ** _~Amethyst~_**

* * *

Thick raindrops fell from the ominous clouds hanging low in the sky, casting a dreary look on the September day. The vibrant green grass caused a stark contrast from the darkness of the day and stones.

A single black umbrella hovering above the owner was the only moving thing that occupied the fenced-in land. The young blonde boy steadily made his way through the path, a little Ladybug themed sprite resting on his jacket covered shoulder.

Today marked seven years. Seven years since receiving their Miraculous. Seven years since she became Ladybug, and he Chat Noir. Three years since they finally defeated Paris's greatest threat, Papillion. Three years since they found out each other's true identities, accidentally of course. Two years since they finally grew into a more romantic relationship (after a whole year of Adrien finally convincing her with large romantic gestures, even going to the extent of literally shouting "I love Marinette Dupain-Cheng" both before _and_ after school for a week straight.)

A sad smile tugged on his lips, causing his usually bright emerald eyes to darken as he thought of the memories. That's all they were now.

" _It's all they'll ever be."_ he thought, reaching his destination and slowly lowering himself to kneel on the ground before the shiny headstone.

The red fairy still perched on his broad shoulder much have felt him tense up as she turned her violet gaze to his face and rested a comforting paw on his cheek.

"It's going to be alright, Adrien."

He simply stayed silent while his green gaze flicked over the name engraved into the rock, reading it over and over in his mind. Adrien unconsciously twisted the heavy silver ring resting on his right ring finger. His own Miraculous stone, while her's was a pair of circular earring, which now belonged to her best friend Alya.

" _The new Ladybug now."_

Plagg must have sensed to gloomy, heart breaking mood too for he emerged from Adrien's black jacket, piercing green cat eyes downcast as he flitted to sit on his charges other unoccupied shoulder. The black umbrella continued to shelter the silent trio from the ongoing downpour, the same black umbrella that started everything.

 _It had finally reached the end of the first day back to school, the first day of public school for the used to be homeschooled blonde model._ _Adrien strolled out_ _of the entrance, black umbrella in hand, heading to his ride (the only way he was allowed to go was to have a chauffeur) and stopped next the the bluenette standing underneath the buildings roof._

" _Hi!" Adrien began shyly, giving her a small wave of his hand as he gazed at her with hope glimmering in his emerald eyes._

 _She simply turned her head away from him with a look of disappointment and sadness_

 _Adrien started forward, to once again stop but in front of the agitated girl while the umbrella shielded him from the downpour._

" _I wanted you to know that…" He began timidly "last time, I was trying to remove the gum from your chair...it's true, you know?"_

 _Adrien turned his head slightly so she could hear him better, his eyes met with twin blue orbs._

" _I never went to school before...I never had any friends." he turned away once again with a pained look over taking his features for a moment._

" _All this, for me, it's...it's a bit new." the blonde finally completely turned himself around to face her, a small, hopeful smile tugging on his lips. Not saying another word, he offered his black umbrella to the girl, meeting her eye with determination. She wordlessly stared at his hand, eyes wide in shock from the sincerity in his confession, then her gaze flicked up to his eyes. Thunder rumbled in the background, causing a quiet gasp to escape her slightly parted lips. She slowly lifted her hand and hesitating before carefully taking the plastic handle from his grasp. Marinette continued to stare at the model with a tinge of confusion._

 _Suddenly, the umbrella she was holding collapsed around her, engulfing her in darkness and hiding her from the waist up. A wave of concern past over Adriens faces before he broke into a fit of laughter. Marinette slowly lifted the fabric from her face, glancing up at him and giggled along, a shy smile lighting up her features._

" _See you tomorrow then!" Adrien finished before turning around and taking his leave, heading toward his chauffeur's vehicle._

 _Marinette's knees knocked together as they grew weak but still managed to stand as she stared at his retreating form, slowly processing his words and dropping her pink school bag._

" _Yes, see you to...see you morrowto, well no, see you torrowmoto, I mean...why am I stuttering?" she questions herself once she realizes what she was doing._

" _I have a little idea why!" Tikki piped up, hovering at Marinette's eye level, underneath the umbrella as well._

 _Marinette turned away from the fairy with a light blush dusting her features and her Kwami giggled at her charges embarrassment moved to nuzzle against her cheek._

" _It's your first day of school, and you already have a girlfriend!" the cat themed Kwami stuck his head out of Adrien's white over shirt and teased him with sarcasm dripping from his voice._

" _Psh, you're talking nonsense, she's just a friend!" pure joy brightened his flawless face as the realization dawned on him. "A friend!"_

The memory cause the familiar fuzzy warmth to flood his heart and him hum in contentment. Not even a minute later did his heart plummet as reality stared him right in the face once again. Tears invaded Adrien's vision and his forest green eyes flicked back down to the name on the headstone.

 _Marinette Dupain-cheng_

Today marked seven years. Seven years since receiving their Miraculous. Seven years since she became Ladybug, and he Chat Noir. Three years since they finally defeated Paris's greatest threat, Papillion.

Or so they had thought.

Little did he know that the oh-so-powerful and deadly Akuma was created and directed just for him that day. Little did he know that Papillion had planned this since he had found out the superheros identities the same day they did, but without their knowledge. Little did he know that Papillion was the cause of his Lady's death, played off as a car accident. Little did he know that the dark violet Akuma fluttered right into the black umbrella that started it all.

Adrien felt nothing as the neon pink outline of a butterfly appeared over his face as a deep voice boomed inside his mind.

" _Hello Chat Blanc…"_

* * *

 **Author's Note (continued): So, a couple things that I wanted to say was firstly, I have removed** ** _'Broken Together'_** **from my profile because I honestly didn't have any inspiration to continue it, so apologies for those of you who had followed it and were waiting for more. Secondly, expect updates every two weeks since I'm literally starting ISTEP this week (and not to mention I may be failing one or two classes) but never mind all that;)! Lastly, I'm deeply sorry for the first story being angsty when I have four other stories that are full of humor and fluff. Welp, until next time!**

 **~Amethyst~**


	2. Water Drops

The soft pitter patter of the raindrops outside the cozy room created a relaxing rhythm as the raven haired teen sketch her newest dress design. She carefully moved her pencil across the sketchbook paper, bringing her design to life one stroke at a time. Marinette was completely in the zone as nothing could distract her. Not even the crashes of roaring thunder and the blinding zaps of lightning.

As for her red Kwami, not so much. With each rolling clap, she began to panic, flitting about the room and hiding in various different areas. Tikki went from underneath Marinettes comforter one second, to hiding in one of the bluenettes pigtails the next.

 _Crash!_

"Eep!" The Fairy squeaked, darting inside of her charges black blazer.

"Hm?" Marinette hummed in response once she snapped out of her focused daze. "Tikki, what are you doing?"

She rested her arms on the desk, pencil still in hand as her bluebelle eyes stared down at the trembling Kwami. Tikki opened her mouth to answer but a roaring clap of thunder beat her to the punch, even startling the young heroine.

The only sound that escaped the lips of the terrified creature was a high pitched squeal as she burrowed deeper in the jacket. Marinette couldn't help but laugh as her Miraculous' reaction as she smiled fondly in attempt to comfort her. She set the pencil down next to the still open sketchbook and moved to gently grab the Kwami, bringing her to her pale cheek and nuzzling the Ladybug sprite. Tikki shortly relaxed in the warm embrace as a smile tugs on her lips after the frown melted away.

"Thanks, Marinette." She said sweetly, moving to hover in front of said girls face.

"It's no problem, I'm always here for you!"

Tikki giggled in response as she flew over and embraced her charges face once more, her frightened spirits doused. She broke away while her tiny frame still shook with gentle laughter, her deep sapphire eyes gliding away from her chosens face and were for some reason drawn to the window behind her.

Her gaze was met with emerald cat eyes as a flash of lightning illuminated the outline of the crouched superhero. His face was unreadable while his eyes were practically begging to come inside. A part of the creature's heart began to break as she studied the state the leather clad feline was in.

His golden blonde hair was plastered to his face and mask so soaking wet that it looked a light brown color as rain dripped from the thick strands. His synthetic cat ears drooping so low that she almost missed them as water droplets also fell from the very tips. Chat's piercing green eyes held no mischievous sparkle but were extremely dull and haunting as they continued to stare into what she felt was her soul. The way he was perched on the windowsill showed that he was flat out, physically uncomfortable as his skin tight leather suite clung to him for dear life, making breathing a more difficult task. No grin adorned his face, but instead a look of pain and hopelessness that caused spiderweb cracks to spread all over the Kwami's heart.

Tikki lightly cleared her throat, moving her twin orbs as sapphires met with sky.

"You have company." She simply stated before zipping out of sight somewhere.

"What?" A look of confusion made its way onto her face as Marinette slowly spun the chaise to face the large window behind her.

The sight she was met with shattered her heart to bits, a strange feeling swirling in the pit of her stomach. It may have looked as if he was casually crouching there, at first glance, but the droop of his shoulders and the look of pure pain that radiated from him spoke volumes.

Marinette darted to the window, opening it in record time and practically drug the soaking boy inside. He quickly gained his footing as he straightened himself up, completely silent.

"Stay." she softly demanded.

Chat watched the bluenette stride behind a large green divider, reappearing with an armload of pink towels with black floral designs in the corner. He may have acknowledged the fact that she had even sewn her own towels if his mind wasn't plagued with depressing thoughts. His slitted gaze swiveled down and fixated to the floorboards in front his booted feet. He watched, clenching and unclenching his leather covered hands as rain water pooled around him.

Meanwhile, Marinette had taken upon herself the task of drying off the dripping hero, mumbling "Stupid cat" and "What were you thinking?" under her breath. Chat barely registered the feeling of the towels as they were swiped up and down his slick suite. He felt a delicate hand cup the side of his face, pulling his head down slightly while using the other to cover his head with a fluffy towel.

After about a minute of the soft fabric being swiftly rubbed against his soaking blonde locks, she stepped back, dropping to her knees and mopping up the floor surrounding him. Silence engulfed the duo, the only sound was the shuffling of fabric against the wood floors, covering the sound of tensed leather.

She slowly rose to her feet, the damp towels now much heavier than before, once again gathered in her hands. The bluenette turned on her heels as she walked over to a large wicker basket beside the divider, dropping the load inside and drying her hands on her signature pink jeans. She used the back of her, now dry, left hand and swept away the strands of raven from her eyes. The sound of a small sniffle from the other side of the room quickly reminded her of the room's other occupant.

Unsure in her steps, Marinette began to approach the downcast hero, whom had never looked up once since he entered the pink bedroom. She studied his features as she steadily made her way toward him. His cat ears were still flat against his head while the rest of his frame was tensed and was visibly shaking. Even the sheen of his golden hair seemed dulled as it hung over his still tilted head like a curtain, shielding his eyes from her sight.

Chat eventually saw the tips of the young girls bubblegum pink ballet flats as they stopped directly in front of him. Once again he felt a delicate hand reach and tilt his head up, moving his bangs with the other to look into his pain-filled eyes. He couldn't help himself as his gloved hand grasped hers and tugged her into a tight embrace. Marinette's entire body tensed at the sudden contact, but quickly relaxed as her arms wound around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Shhh, it's alright, Chat." she comfortingly whispered, her right hand stroking his damp hair.

His trembling worsened as his arms wrapped around her tiny waist, his clawed hands digging into her white shirt. Marinette felt drops of water fall onto her neck and run down to her collar bone, suddenly confused as she had thought she had completely dried him off. But it clicked the second a loud sob wracked the blondes body and the single droplets turned into steady streams.

"It's okay."

Her hold on the boy tightened as she slowly directed the huddle to her chaise. They sank into the soft mattress when not even a second later, Marinette felt herself being lifted up and set down in the felines lap. He carefully crossed his legs, adjusting her so she sat comfortably in the center of them. She drew her own legs to her chest, fitting in his grasp like a glove. Chat moved his arm around her legs, burying his face in her signature pigtails. Chat's tail had lazily wrapped around her middle, her entire body pressed against him as his tears continued to flow.

Hearing her partner's pain-filled sobs felt like a knife being stabbed into her heart, the blade twisting as the tears soaked her hair and trickled down her shoulder. She felt her own throat begin to constrict and her bluebelle eyes stung, her own tears threatening to spill. Marinette twisted, moving his head to the crook of her neck. He instinctively nuzzled his face against the soft skin, taking a deep but ragged breath as he breathed in her comforting scent of vanilla and cinnamon.

They stayed tangled together for what seemed like hours before Chat's tears ceased their descent and his sniffles quieted. His breathing still ragged, but much better than before. Marinette broke the embrace, sliding her arms off of his neck and cupped his face. His eyes slowly opened as they rose to meet hers. She used her thumb to wipe away the wet trails that were the only evidence left of his tears and smiled warmly at him. That single smile caused a fuzzy feeling to spread in his stomach as he couldn't fight off his own. Marinettes face instantly lit up, finally seeing her favorite feline smile for the first time since arriving.

"Are you alright now, Kitty?"

"I'm certainly _feline_ much better _mew_ , _Purr_ -incess." He cracked as his smile turned into a mischievous grin.

"And so the puns begin…" she laughed with a roll of her eyes.

Marinette slowly stood and walked over to her hot pink desk chair, plopping herself down to continue her design.

"You know I'm just _kitten_ around." He got up from the chaise, standing behind her chair and resting his arms on the back.

She simply answered with a dramatic sigh and a groan, trying her best not to laugh.

"What? I'm just trying to _Lion_ the mood."

"You did not…" Marinette grumbled, allowing a giggle to pass through her lips as she facepalmed.

"I _paw_ -sitively did." Chat continued with his signature crap-eating grin.

Marinette straightened up, resting her back and head on the back of the desk chair, staring up at the ceiling as her body still shook with gentle laughter.

"Why did I let you inside my house?"

"Simple," he began as he ducked down to stare into her captivating eyes. "You obviously felt _claw_ -ful about seeing me out in the rain, and so graciously invited me into your lovely home."

"Sure, somethin' like that."

"Ah, come on, admit it." he said with a grin, poking her cheek with his clawed pointer finger.

"Admit what?" her ocean eyes met with his as her delicate features scrunched up into a look of confusion.

"That you love me."

With that, Marinette let out a very unlady-like snort as she lifted her head and spun the chair around to face the flirty feline.

"What's so funny, Princess?" Chat question, resting his gloved hands against the chairs back, caging her in. "Is our love a joke to you?"

He slowly leaned closer to the bluenette while sporting a smug grin and a mischievous glint in his eye. Marinette had gone completely still as she stared him in the eye and becoming flustered at the closeness. Saying he was invading her personal space was an understatement. The puffs of his soft breath on her lips was enough to cause an unfamiliar feeling to start swirling in the pit of her stomach.

The duo continued to stare at each other, neither one backing down from the unspoken challenge. At some point in time, Chat's smirk had slowly disappeared as he got lost in her hypnotizing gaze. He began to study her features-noticing the little things-for he had never been that close to her before.

Her mesmerizing eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen. Two perfect sapphires that withheld flecks of lapis lazuli and violet, all glittering with a painfully familiar glow. Adorable freckles dusted across her china doll-like features that were subtle but noticeable from the short proximity. Finally, his eyes landed on her lips that looked so soft and inviting. They were a perky pink that were covered with nothing but a clear gloss.

Some not-so-appropriate thoughts began bubbling inside his head as he caught himself leaning towards her. Chat heard a shifting from the girl currently still underneath his gaze as they made eye contact once again. She seemed to be getting closer, but the thing is, he stopped himself from leaning any closer, right?

Her delicate arms slowly rose from her lap and carefully wound around his neck. Marinette's back left the chairs back, continuing her motion forward while her eyes drifted to half mast.

The comforting warmth that radiated from her touch sent shivers down his spine as he fought a mental battle with himself.

" _I can't kiss Marinette. Yeah she's smart and one of the nicest people I know, but what about Ladybug?"_

" _What about Ladybug?"_ the back of his mind chimed on.

" _I...I don't know…"_

Chat could no longer think straight the second her captivating eyes were piercing into him through her lashes, casting soft shadows against her precious face.

" _Ah, screw it."_ He didn't hesitate as he finally closed the distance between them in one fluid motion.

Her lips were just as soft as they looked, a stark contrast from his dry, chapped ones. He removed his hands from the chair and placed them on either sides of her face, cradling it with great care. Their lips moved in sync as both of their heads spun with the never ending waves of bliss that came crashing through every second. The kiss itself started out slow, both participants new when it came to this sort of contact, but soon heated up as they quickly figured it out.

Chat's hands slid down from her face, down her arms, and came to rest right on her hips as she tugged him closer. Her own hands moved to rake through the silky strands around his leathery cat ears. Marinette felt his tongue run along the seam of her lip line, causing a soft moan to vibrate from deep inside her throat. He quickly picked her up from her seated position after wrapping his arms around her petite waist. She folded her legs around his middle as he spun around and sat himself into the desk chair. Their kiss was growing hungrier by the second as their breathing became ragged.

In the back of Marinettes mind, it screamed at her to stop, that this was her partner.

" _Stop. This is wrong."_

Red flags flew up in all directions as a mental war was being fought. Marinette tried her best to push down her uneasiness, she really did, but Chat must have sense it as he broke away from her.

"Princess?..." concern filled his acid green orbs as he stared down at the girl now avoiding eye contact. When she continued to stay silent, Chat further prodded. "Marinette, I'm sorry- I wasn't thinking a-and I didn't even ask i-i-it just sort of happened I-"

"N-no it wasn't your fault, Chat." the bluenette cut off the flustered cat boy.

"May I ask what's bothering you?..."

"I...it's...complicated. I really don't know how to explain it." Marinette slowly lifted her eyes to meet his slitted gaze. His own flicking back and forth, trying to read her mind, only to come up empty handed. She dropped her gaze once more to her suddenly very interesting flats. "I think it would be best if you just...go…" she said so softly that Chat wouldn't have been able to catch it in his civilian form. As if the words were like an acid that pained her to speak aloud.

His faux cat ears flattened against his messy blonde hair with sudden disappointment. Adrien was truly wanting to help his distressed classmate but was clueless on how to do so. A heavy silence overtook the duo as her words hung in the air without a response. He didn't want to go and by the way her scrunched up features looked, he was sure she didn't want him to either but didn't have a choice.

"As you wish…" he mumbled but continued to stare in hope she would take back what she said, but to no avail, his Princess kept her mouth shut. Chat hesitantly turned his leather clad back to her and slowly walked over to the still open window, the rain had seemingly ceased its downpour awhile ago. He pulled himself into a crouch in the windowsill, taking one last glance over his shoulder before leaping into the night.

 **Author's Note:Yay! Two chapters in one week! This was honestly not the turn I had originally intended for this story. It was actually supposed to be fluffy and humorous and obviously that didn't happen. I promise the next chapter will have some fluffy and funny moments. My brain has been all over the place with this one. I actually wrote three different endings just for this one, two being fluff and the one being unplanned sadness. I promise way more fluff (and don't forget many cringe worthy puns for I am full of em!) Speaking of puns, brownie points for the people who realized the 'Lion the mood' joke was from Steven Universe!**

 **~Amethyst~**


End file.
